


The Oncoming Storm

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knows who he is. The Doctor knows what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oncoming Storm

The Doctor can't remember when he chose his name. It was so long ago, before the Time War, before he stole the TARDIS, before he committed genocide.

That name became an irony.

He can remember when he first heard the words Oncoming Storm. For a moment he thought the thing quaking before him must be talking about someone else. It was just for a moment.

Now he waits, calm and still, for the TARDIS to open her doors. The distress call told him that he will find nothing good out there.

He's the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, it doesn't matter.


End file.
